This invention relates to a roll for removing material from components of a fiber processing machine, particularly a carding machine, for grinding the clothing points of the flat bars of the traveling flats or for removing dirt from the crushing rolls.
Conventionally, a grinding roll associated with the traveling flats of a carding machine is arranged for rotation about an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the flat bars. The circumferential surface of the grinding roll and the travelling flat bars have unlike velocities.
It is known that during operation of the carding machine the clothing points of the flat bars are exposed to slow wear, resulting in the dulling of the points. This causes a deterioration of the operation of the carding machine, and thus the quality of the fiber web produced by the carding machine is adversely affected. Accordingly, it is therefore conventional to grind the clothing points of the flat bars from time to time to restore the points to their necessary sharpness.
The conventional clothing point grinding roll and process, however, have the disadvantage that for the sharpening operation the carding machine has to be stopped, resulting in a certain down time. Further, the grinding roll and its carrier have to be very stable and must be manufactured with the utmost precision. These requirements render the grinding process expensive. Further, the points are ground to a non-uniform extent. It is still another drawback that, viewed over a longer period of time, the quality of the continuously formed web slowly decreases as the clothing points become increasingly dull and after each grinding process the web quality abruptly improves. Such a circumstance makes the manufacture of yarn of uniform properties more difficult as viewed over both short-term and long-term working periods of the carding machine.
In the known grinding process of the flat bar clothing points, rolls are used which have a grinding layer on their rigid circumferential surface. To ensure that during grinding each point of the clothing is ground in an optimal manner, that is, to ensure that from each point neither too little nor too much material is removed, very high requirements are set for the linearity of the grinding roll. To comply with such requirements involves significant expense, rendering the grinding process uneconomical. Also, it is unavoidable that from the individual points excessive or insufficient amount of material is removed because in practice the clothing points are not of uniform height.